edfandomcom-20200215-history
Is There an Ed in the House?
"Is There an Ed in the House?" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which sickly Sarah finds Ed & Jimmy's competitive caring just too much to stomach. Plot Eddy's latest idea is a portrait studio and the fact that his camera is just an old cereal box and the photos are actually hand-drawn by Ed isn't going to stop him from trying to bring in the bread. Unfortunately though, Ed can't stick around to doodle. He's got wind of the fact that his sister is sick and he's absolutely desperate to play nursemaid with Jimmy. Ed however, soon finds that he has competition for Sarah's attention in the shape of Jimmy who certainly doesn't want Ed muscling in on his territory. This begins a bedroom power struggle as the two rivals vie to make Sarah the tastiest lunch, the fluffiest pillows and to read her the most captivating story. Even Edd drops by to diagnose and its all very well, comfirming a mild cold. Eddy is quick to remind him they ain't getting rich in the meantime. So germ-spreading Sarah is rigged up with an 'Ed Alert' system (a bell) and Eddy drags his pals back to work at their newest venture, 'Eds Driving School'. Midway through, Edd becomes a sweating nervous wreck. He caught Sarah's Cold, and Jimmy is the EMT. Memorable Quotes :See also: Episode Transcript *'Edd': to sell Rolf an image "Lets pick a theme shall we? Would you like to pose with this beach ball or this sumptuous lollipop?" Rolf: "No sump! As Rolf prefers to turn his churn of soft spreads." Edd: "Okay Rolf, now look at me and smile for the tawdry sock puppet." ---- *'Edd': at the picture Ed has drawn "Uh Ed? What is that behind Rolf?" Ed: "Rolf's head is about to be crunched by a 4 legged mutant bus driver!" ---- *'Jimmy': Sarah's pillow "Am I a good fluffer, Sarah?" ---- *'Jimmy': Edd "Sarah's got a fever Mr. Smarty Pants." Ed: to Edd "Yeah Mr. 'I wish I was a smart pants'." ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! How can you be so stupid?" Ed: "I watch cartoons, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "The Triple E free driving school! Only it's not free, we'll charge 'em. Double D you're the instructor." Edd: "Me? But I..." Eddy: "Ed, you're the motor." Ed: pleased "I have achieved greatness!" ---- *'Jonny': "Where's the obstacle course Eddy? Plank needs to tear up some pavement!" Eddy: "Coming right up, Jonny Boy!" ---- *'''Ed: "Uh, pain and hurt! Have mercy depraved sibling." ---- *'Edd': eloquent catching Sarah's cold "Curse you cold micro-organisms. Oh its all part of the big plan don't you see? They wait and strike when you're most vulnerable..." Trivia/Goofs *When Edd sneezes on Eddy at the end of the show, he develops a red eye. When Jimmy takes him away, however, his eye is normal colored. *When Edd introduces himself as "Eddward" to Nazz during the driving school scam, he has a name tag on. In the next shots, his tag is gone. *During the driving school scam, Ed has only one stripe on the sleeve of his jacket when Sarah rings the bell. *We don't see Kevin in this episode. *Eddy clearly agrees with Edd creating a paging system for Sarah, but when Ed starts responding to it later on, Eddy mocks Edd's system. *When Eddy encourages Ed to stand up to Sarah, Ed pulls his pants up high, but after he enters Sarah's room and starts telling Sarah to get in bed, his pants are at normal height again. *Edd almost recklessly attacks Sarah when she spits her germs on him. *''Running gags'': :#Ed and Jimmy trying to take care of Sarah. :#The Eds being interrupted in scams by helping Sarah. *This is the first time Ed stands up to Sarah but it doesn't go so well. *In yet another inside reference to someone in the cast or crew, "Silly Jilly" is a reference to Jilly Mentiphy, who works on the show in the art department. Video cdPg-jMGx3w d97p0byl_SA Category:Episodes Category:Season 4